Those Eyes
by Brittangles
Summary: Bryan is used to not feeling emotion, pshysical pain, or anything really. But the monotony is wearing, and theres always time to try something new. Bryan/Sergei yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

The first time I saw him was a day I can't really forget.

The snow fell quietly, peacefully on the scarred ground around me. It was so out of place on this blood-soaked battle-field that I had a hard time believing it was there. I watched it settle on fallen barbed wire fences and discarded helmets as the tanks rolled in, the unmistakable sound of the treads getting my attention. Soldiers followed close behind, guns ready.

"Here we go…" I muttered, a less-than-sane smile coming to my face.

As usual, I had no idea what side I was on, or who the hell I was going to kill, or anything, really. It had become my habit to just join a fight and kill ,kill, kill until everything was still. At first it, hell, I thought it was the most fun a cyborg could have. No rules, no limits, nothing at all to hold me back. But after so long, even the Disneyland would get boring (I think). You'd have seen and done everything and found you were sick of it. I was definitely getting tired of the same damn thing, over and over and over. Maybe this time would be different, I thought as the first shots were fired.

I joined the crowd of Russian soldiers running past me and charged whoever the fuck they were fighting. They hardly noticed me at first.

Then, slowly, as men fell left and right, there were murmurs and points in my direction. I had gone into a frenzy and paused to find myself covered in blood. Damn. That was fast.

Another wave of soldiers ran by, keeping fair distance from me. Their side was winning as far as I could tell, and my left arm felt weird., so I took a moment to sneak around to the back of the advance and try and fix it. Turns out there was a bullet in my shoulder. I chuckled and dug it out with a grunt, turning off my pain receptors. The adrenaline kept me from feeling it in the first place.

The tanks all fired at once and smoke blurred my vision mixed with the snow. As it cleared, I noticed a figure standing firmly in the middle of the tanks, not too far from me. The final wisps were blown away and I noticed it was a stoic-faced commander, his aqua-green eyes fixed on me. I couldn't help but stare back, probably looking like a complete idiot, but his eyes held me fast. I couldn't move until he looked away. When he did, I gasped and realized I had forgot to breathe. Now _that was weird._

_Bullets flew by my head and the battle continued until the opposition was crushed. I found the Russians to be too difficult to deal with, so I actually had some kind of mercy and let them walk away with only a few men dead by my hands. The mysterious commander disappeared with the snow when the sun rose and I was forced to retreat to my hideout (aka my hotel room). Sunshine gave me a migraine. _

_I went to sleep with the curtains drawn tight and a pillow over my face, having a few thoughts over those paralyzing eyes. No ones eyes had ever done that to me before. The next morning I left the Russian territory, heading off to try and keep Yoshimitsu off my tail._

_The thought that I would ever see those eyes again never crossed my mind._

_That was, until The King of Iron Fist Tournament._

_Aaaah, first chapter, first story! Tell me what you think please! Any feedback is appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Tournament

I had been in several of the King of Iron Fist tournaments, so I'm pretty sure most of the staff remembered me at the hotel. Or maybe they just fled in fear from all their guests. I got the same room as the previous years. Same patterned curtains, same annoyingly colorful comforter, same plastered-over hole I punched in the wall. Yep, this one was definitely mine. I looked it over for a moment and sighed. My one suitcase was thrown down on the bed and I went outside to have a smoke.

The sun was already going down, and I leaned against the wall to watch it disappear behind the tall buildings. I pulled out my favorite lighter , lit a cigarette and took a nice long drag. As I blew out the smoke, a man walked past me briskly, his suitcase rolling behind him. He glanced at me and I damn near choked on the smoke in my lungs.

Those eyes. I knew those eyes.

He stopped a door down from me, unlocked the door and went in, seemingly all in one motion. I stared at the spot where he had been until the door clicked closed. My sensors warned me of the sudden increase in heart rate and I snapped out of my little daze. What the hell was that? I stomped out the remainder of my cig and went back inside, waiting for the pounding to slow down. The bed squeaked a little as I flopped down onto it. I re-arranged my thoughts and remembered that there was a dinner party for the fighters in about and hour. So, I stayed there until I felt like getting ready.

I didn't have anything really fancy to wear, just a dress shirt with a tie and some semi-tight black pants. They looked stupid to me, so I usually ignored them and buried them under all the rest of my stuff. But hey, it was a party. I'd probably end up so drunk that my clothes would be the last thing to think about. (That would take A LOT of alcohol, just so you know.) I dressed quickly and headed out.

There were plenty of people that I knew there, few that I actually wanted anything to do with. The ballroom was decked out with neatly set tables, lanterns, and thank god, a well-stocked bar. Scotch here I come. I ordered a drink and leaned with my arms on the counter, people watching. Suddenly, something touched my shoulder and I spun around to find Ling Xiaoyu smiling up at me.

"Hey, there, Bryan!" she said, her pigtails bouncing.

"Uh….Hi, Ling." I said curiously, wondering why she was talking to me. I didn't know her very well, but she seems to think messing with me is fun.

"Nina wants to know if you want to dance with her. She's over there." she said, motioning to her left. There stood Nina, in a un-necessarily tight purple dress. She winked at me and licked her lips. I shuddered.

"No thanks, not after all the times she's kicked me in the balls. And then called me useless." I replied, turning away from the little girl and the devil. I'm not much of a dancer anyway.

"Ok, I'll tell her you're taken then!" She smiled and flounced off before I could say anything more.

"Wait, I'm not-" I sighed. "Aw, fuck it."

The bartender handed me my drink and I promptly put it to my lips, but stopped when I caught sight of someone else I knew. He was sitting at a table in the far back, alone, looking bored. I set the glass down slowly and watched him for a second.

"Hey, barkeep, can I get another?" He nodded in response and after a moment handed me a second glass.

I paid him and walked over to the mysterious man, and held out one of the glasses to him. He looked at it and raised an eyebrow.

"It's scotch." I said, not really knowing how to strike up a conversation with a complete stranger.

He shrugged and took the glass into his black-gloved hand. I received a nod of thanks and stood there awkwardly for a moment before deciding to sit down. He looked at me from the corner of his eye, and I registered a flicker of recognition on his face and maybe a small hint of curiosity.

"My name's Bryan Fury."

"…" He pulled something out of his jacket and showed it to me. It was a passport, with Sergei Dragunov written in cursive on the front. Interesting, to find someone so determined not to talk.

"Alright, err…Nice to meet you, Sergei."

I took a drink and watched him sip his. There really was something about him that I liked, whatever the hell it was.

We sat together and watched people dance and mingle for a while, and I was trying to get some words out of him. But that was pretty useless. So, even though there wasn't much reaction, I continued to talk to him. He was finally starting to relax alittle when I noticed everyone was starting to leave.

Sergei suddenly stood to leave, but I reached for his arm and accidentally grabbed his hand. Whoops. He turned to me, surprised, but neither of us moved. He didn't shake me off or anything, and I felt the warmth of his hand though the leather. I was staring into his damn eyes again and noticed how shocked they were, and let go. My temperature shot up.

"U-Uh…Mind if I walk with you back to your room?" as soon as the words left my lips, they sounded wrong. "Mines' the next one over." (Nice save, dumbass.)

He nodded and we walked back to our rooms, both quiet. He hesitated before going into his room, half-opening his mouth as if he would talk, but didn't. Instead, he gave me a tiny smile and closed the door, his own way of saying goodnight. I stayed for only a second, something spinning through my mind that I tried to dismiss as I went back to my own room. It didn't go away.

I think I was attracted to him.

_Holy jazz, chapter 2. I got stuck a lot. Hope it's good! I like to make Bryan more human and awkward, since he's kinda the unsociable type. -sigh- This one's nothing compared to TheGhostisReal's __Intrigue.__ Oh well…:D_


End file.
